Resolutions and Regrets
by AislingRiverRaven
Summary: AU after 2x14-After the scene on the roof, Chuck and Blair discover that they need each other. They get back together, and things start to look up. But didn't anyone tell Blair that what you do on New Years' comes back to haunt you all year long?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resolutions and Regrets

Author: AislingRiverRaven

Series: Gossip Girl

Pairing: Chuck/Blair, mentions of Blair/Jack

Rating: eventually NC-17

Timeline: AU after 2x14

Summary: After the scene on the roof, Chuck and Blair discover that they need each other. They get back together, and things start to look up. But didn't anyone tell Blair that what you do on New Years' comes back to haunt you all year long?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Blair and Chuck would still be together.

* * *

Chapter 1

Blair's arms were shaking and her vision was blurred with tears. She shook her head wildly and closed her eyes, demanding that this all be a bad dream.

Everything was finally alright again. Well, as alright as things could be when her on-again, off-again boyfriend just lost his father and went through hell and back. After the stunt he pulled on the roof, after nearly losing him, she finally got him back. She had been his rock for the past month. She was helping him heal. Things were getting better.

Chuck was learning the ropes of running Bass Industries, like Bart has written in his will. Jack was decidedly pissed, but hadn't done anything...yet. With every passing day, Chuck became a little bit more confident, and he and Blair grew a little closer. They were both starting to get to a good place in their lives.

And then it all had to go to shit again. When Chuck found out...no. He wouldn't find out. He could never know about what happened between her and his uncle. It would distroy them. Worse, it would distroy him.

She looked at the pregnancy test again, and she knew it wasn't lying. She was pregnant. With Jack's demon spawn. How could she have let this happen?

Sure, when she was caught between Chuck and Nate, it was one thing. She was stupid, and even if she had been pregnant that time, she knew that she could have told Nate it was his, and he would've stepped up and been the responsible man his parents had raised him to be. Even if Eleanor had kicker her out, things could've been much worse.

But Jack...no. There was no way she could have her boyfriend's uncle's child. Even the relationship between Serena and Dan wasn't that screwed up, and they shared a sibling. Giving birth to Chuck's cousin was just out of the question.

She took a deep breath and forced the tears back. Even though it would kill her, she knew what she had to do. But she also knew she couldn't do it alone.

She put the pregnancy test down on the counter and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contact list until she saw the name she needed.

Blair held her breath and ran a hand through messy brown curls while the phone rang.

"_Hello?_," a drowsy-sounding feminine voice said from the other end of the line.

"Serena," Blair said, her voice cracking, "I did something really stupid. I need you, I don't have anywhere else to turn..."

"_Oh God, B. What happened? Are you okay?_"

Blair shook her head, even though she knew that her best friend couldn't see it. "No," she said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm...I'm pregnant, and I need to...please come with me to the clinic..."

"Don't move, B," Serena replied. "I'll be right there. We'll get through this together. I promise."

Blair nodded and hung up the phone. She tossed the device to the floor, and then covered her face with her hands and cried.

She hated herself for killing her child, but she knew she'd hate herself even more for killing Chuck if he ever found out.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Resolutions and Regrets

Author: AislingRiverRaven

Series: Gossip Girl

Pairing: Chuck/Blair, mentions of Blair/Jack

Rating: eventually NC-17

Timeline: AU after 2x14

Summary: After the scene on the roof, Chuck and Blair discover that they need each other. They get back together, and things start to look up. But didn't anyone tell Blair that what you do on New Years' comes back to haunt you all year long?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Blair and Chuck would still be together.

* * *

Chapter 2

Chuck smiled as he stepped out of his limo. In one hand were her favorite flowers, a dozen pink peonies. In the other hand was a jewelry box from Tiffany's. This past month, she had been his biggest supporter, and he had come to her house to surprise her.

He smiled to himself, wondering if she would be shocked that he actually remembered their one-month anniversary. Not that there needed to be a reason in order to shower his princess with gifts. But Chuck was determined to do things right this time. He would do his best not to hurt her, and he would show her, every day, how much she was loved.

When the elevator stopped, Chuck walked into the living room. The penthouse was empty, though he was sure that Dorota was close by. He started walking up the steps, when he heard crying. He continued slowly to Blair's room, when he heard a second voice. Chuck couldn't help himself. He stood by the door and did his best to listen.

"Blair, honey," said a voice that had to belong to Serena, "you have to tell him."

"I can't," Blair replied through sniffles. "He'd never forgive me."

"B, I don't get it," Serena said with a sigh. "Okay, this is Chuck. He probably won't be thrilled that you're pregnant. But he loves you."

Chuck's eyes opened wide. Pregnant?

No, there was no way that was possible. They used a condom every single time. And that had only been in the past week. Even if she was pregnant, the test couldn't tell this soon, right?

Chuck closed his eyes and slid to the floor. He really didn't think they'd start a family for a long time. Even marriage wasn't going to be on the table until she gradutated from Yale. But, things happened. And even if he wasn't happy about the pregnancy, he was happy to be with Blair. There was no way he would fuck up the relationship again. Whenever she told him, he would fake a smile and assure her that everything would be alright.

Chuck stood up and put his hand on the door, when he heard Blair's voice again.

"No," she said. "He can't know about this. I'm just going to take care of it. I just... we won't be able to survive this, S. Not after everything. Not after all he's already been through with his father and all. Swear to me that you won't tell him."

After a moment, he heard the blonde agree. "Alright, B," she replied. "I won't say anything because it's not my news to tell. But Chuck deserves to know. And for the record, I know you, Blair. You aren't capable of not feeling guilty about this. I just think you'll regret if for the rest of your life. But if this is what you really feel that you need to do, I'll go with you. Just...take tonight to think about it, okay?"

Chuck didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was so pissed. Who the hell did Blair think she was to kill his child-their child-and not tell him? He knew that he would try to support her no matter what chice she made, because it was her body keeping the thing alive, after all. But to not even tell him that he had impregnanted her? That was just low.

On the other hand, he was worried about her, because like Serena had pointed out, Blair didn't take life lightly. She couldn't distroy an innocent child and not have it haunt her for years, if not the rest of her life. And he didnt want that for her.

He needed to talk to her, tell her that he would support her. They would have the most beautiful children. Sure, the timing sucked, but they were both from wealthy families. They could afford nannies.

Chuck moved away from the wall just as Serena opened Blair's bedroom door.

"Chuck," she said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Chuck?" Blair exclaimed, running to the door. She saw him, and for a moment, he thought that his girlfriend might have a panic attack.

"I'm here to celebrate making it through one month with my lovely girlfriend," he said, holding up the peonies. He faked a smile, pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation.

At that, Serena looked between her best friend and her step-brother, not sure what to do. "Um, I have to go. Enjoy your anniversary, guys."

They both watched Serena walk down the steps, heels click-clacking against the flooring as she left. When the sound faded, Blair did her best to wipe the tears and stray mascara from her eyes before Chuck could see. There was still a chance that he didn't hear anything. And she was determined not to let him know that anything was wrong.

"Blair," Chuck spoke up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Nothing's wrong."

Chuck looked at the brunette skeptically. "Blair, you don't cry for no reason...unless you happen to be unusually hormonal for some reason."

"When did you get here?" she asked him. "I didn't hear you come up."

"A few minutes ago," he answered. I came up when I didn't see anyone downstairs."

"Dorota is picking me up a few things," Blair informed her boyfriend. "She'll be back soon."

Chuck nodded and stepped into Blair's room. He gently grabbed her hand and led them both to her bed. "I heard the last bit of your conversation," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what I heard, but I want you to tell me the truth. I promise, no matter what, I'll still love you."

Blair bit her lip, and a few more tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I don't think you will. You're going to hate me. I don't want you to hate me, Chuck."

He wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her. "I'm not going to judge you," he assured her. "After all the things I've done in my life, I can't really judge anyone. Blair, I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Blair looked into Chuck's dark eyes, and she knew that she would end up telling him eventually. She took a deep breath and looked away from him. She couldn't do this if she saw the trust in his eyes.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

TBC...


End file.
